


Falling asleep in your arms

by pinkuhosh1



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Romance, Sweet Lee Minho | Lee Know, Tired Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkuhosh1/pseuds/pinkuhosh1
Summary: After a long and exhausting day at work the best thing Jisung knew, was returning home to his boyfriend. Especially, when he knew he would be wrapped in Minho's strong arms at the end of the night.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Falling asleep in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my first ever released MinSung story! It seriously has been way too long since I have published anything, but well... Sometimes life just happens, I guess. Just as a warning before we jump to the story; English is not my native language and this hasn't been beta read, so there can be mistakes. Then, let's proceed, enjoy~

Jisung got out of the car tugging at his necktie, which felt like it was trying to choke him. He locked the car and headed towards the elevators, which would finally take him home. He was beyond exhausted after the horrible day. First thing in the morning one of their customer responsible had come to his room with very bad news. One of their bigger customers had decided to change to their competitor, which meant loss of quite a big amount of money. He knew, that the company wouldn’t fall because of that, but this would also mean extra work for him as a manager since he would need to figure out, to which on going projects he could put the workers for time being.

So, the morning he had spent trying to figure everything out and get some more information of what their competitor had offered, even though he knew, that there might be no way for them to get the customer back. He had thought, that the day couldn’t get any worse, but then just before lunch one of their lead coders walked to his room to announce, that he would be resigning. At that point Jisung was ready to pull his hair out and just quit for the day. For their luck, there would be one month before the coder’s last day, so there would be hopefully enough time to transfer his projects to other. The only problem was that most of the workers were already loaded with work, but hopefully from the team, which was just robbed of their biggest project, could take at least partly over the coder’s work until they found a replacement.

After the morning fiasco he was ready to just go to sleep and never wake up again. He would’ve had million other things to also take care of, but those would need to wait for a better time, which might never come. It didn’t help, that the whole afternoon was filled to the brim with meetings, so he just barely had a moment to take a deep breath before needing to run to the next meeting.

It was close to midnight, when the young man stepped to the elevator pressing the top floor’s button and quickly showing his card to the reader for the elevator to start moving. He opened the two upper buttons of his shirt and ended up just untying his necktie completely. He hoped that Minho, his boyfriend of 5 years, had had a better day at work. At least he seemed okay, when Jisung had had the chance to exchange few messages with him to share the information, that he’d be running very late today. He had also told the older not to wait him, but from experience he was sure, that he would still be awake, when Jisung stepped to the apartment.

Finally, the elevator doors opened and Jisung headed to the door at the end of the corridor. He opened the door and slipped in before closing it as quietly as possible. He leaned on the door and let out a relieved sigh feeling his muscles relax right away. Their home was both of their safe space and the place, where they wouldn’t need to act something they were not. Jisung was in a rather high position and his partner was working with some closeminded people, which brought its own pressure on top of the pressure of social norms. Their closest friends and some relatives did know that they were more than just roommates, but at work, when talking about the other man, they both had to pretend, that they were just roommates and it could get very tiring sometimes. Though to Jisung’s luck he was working in his friend’s company, which sometimes made it a bit easier for him to just be himself.

The black-haired boy slipped his shoes off and hung his jacket to its place before heading to living room to place his computer bag on the couch.  
“Welcome home, honey”, he heard a gentle voice from kitchen’s direction and almost dropped his bag on the floor instead of the couch because of getting startled.  
“Ah, hyung~ You almost gave me a heart attack”, he whined turning to glare at Minho, who was smiling innocently. To Jisung’s surprise, his better half was also still in work clothes. Only his jacket and tie were missing, but he still had his trousers and a button up on. The sleeves of the button up had been rolled up making him look way too hot in Jisung’s eyes.

After letting himself admire his boyfriend for a while, Jisung noticed the good smell wafting in the air.  
“What are you doing up still? Were you making food at this hour?” Jisung asked sliding his tie off and placing it on the sofa’s back rest.  
“I told you not to wait for me since I’d be late.”  
“I got home also just some time ago. Decided to catch up on some work since I knew you’d be home late also. But I made sure to be home early enough to prepare some food. I assume you haven’t eaten anything?” Minho asked walking closer to the younger and placing his arms on his hips before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Jisung felt all the still lingering stress fading to the background. Minho tend to have that effect on him.

Sadly, at that exact moment Jisung’s stomach let out a big rumble making him blush while Minho couldn’t help but laugh. No wonder though since he didn’t have time for lunch. He had just stuffed a granola bar in his mouth at one point, but that was all. He was basically now running on just coffee.  
“I take that as a yes. Come on, let’s eat and then we can go and get the rest, that we need and deserve”, the brunette said placing a gentle kiss to Jisung’s lips before leading him to their dining area. Minho gently sat him down before serving the food.  
“Smells so good~ Thank you, love”, Jisung praised, when a plateful of pasta carbonara and salad was placed in front of him. He waited until the older sat opposite of him after serving the food and getting a glass of water for each of them.

They ate in silence, which was only broken few times with some appreciative hums from Jisung. The older really knew, how to cook and Jisung couldn’t be more thankful about that since he loved home cooked meals. He himself was a disaster, that shouldn’t be let anywhere near a kitchen. Yeah, he could warm himself food in the microwave or help in food preparation, but it was better to not leave him unsupervised. Even the older had learned that early in their relationship, when he witnessed the younger almost failing at making ramen.

“How was your day?” Jisung asked between mouthfuls and glanced at Minho.  
“Nothing out of the ordinary. Basically, nothing special happened, which was quite refreshing”, the brunette gave out a small laugh.  
“I’m lowkey jealous. My day was _horrible_ ”, the younger sighed stuffing some more pasta to his mouth.  
“What exactly happened? You seemed really busy and stressed when you sent me the message.” Maybe to some other people those texts would have seemed just completely normal, but after dating for 5 years and knowing years even before that, Minho knew the younger through and through. So, even small changes in Jisung’s wording or emojis missing from the messages told a lot to Minho. Especially today’s messages had been completely bare of any emojis and seemed very rushed making the older worry.

Jisung could hear the worry in Minho’s voice and sighed before putting his cutlery down and launching on to explanation about his day: “First thing in the morning, Hwang-shi ran to my room just to tell me, that one of our biggest customers, who he oversaw actually, changed to our competitor. Then, just when I thought, that things couldn’t get any worse, one of our main coders Kim-shi announced, that he would be resigning. Those were all the bad news, but I already had million things to take care of and meetings running from midday until 6pm, so I just had to stay behind to start the recruitment process and take care of some other important things, that just couldn’t wait anymore.”

Minho gave his boyfriend a sympathetic look. He really felt bad for Jisung, even though he was working in his dream company, but sometimes it seemed to be just too much. In these cases, he was happy, that he didn’t have anyone working under him, so his biggest problem was someone else not delivering parts of a project early preventing also him from completing his part on time. Jisung was working in their friend Chan’s digital services providing company as a development department manager, when Minho himself was working as a digital specialist in a company offering marketing services. He really didn’t envy Jisung, who had to oversee three different teams. Sometimes Minho thought, that even his supervisor, who happened to be the same age as his partner, had less on his plate since he had only their marketing team to supervise. Luckily Jisung’s teams were rather small, but still it wasn’t easy.

“Do you have anything the upcoming weekend?” Minho asked out of nowhere trying to get Jisung’s mind away from work even for a second.  
“Umm… I don’t think so?” he said unsurely trying to think if there was anything. Of course, there was the possibility, that he would need to work on something with the chaos happening at work, but that he would only know surely later.  
“Okay, keep it open then. I have some plans for us”, the brunette said smiling mysteriously before going back to eating. Jisung raised his eyebrow in question but decided not to ask. He trusted Minho with his life, and to be honest, he was too tired to even try to figure out, what he was up to. It could be anything from relaxing at home to going on a weekend trip, so he wasn’t that worried, even though as a curious person he would’ve liked to know.

They finished their late-night dinner and Minho gathered the tableware to take it to kitchen. The dishes could wait until the next morning or afternoon when he returned from work.  
“Thanks for the food. I’ll head to shower first”, Minho heard Jisung call out before he headed probably to their shared bedroom and the bathroom attached to it. The older quickly pre-washed the dishes and then left them to the sink following the younger’s footsteps then. He could hear the shower running already when he stepped to their bedroom.

The brunette huffed a laugh at seeing Jisung’s clothes just as a crumbled pile on the floor. He grabbed the pants putting them on the backrest of a chair placed in one of their bedroom’s corners. He then stripped off his pants putting them on top of the younger’s before grabbing the rest of the clothes on the floor and stepping to the bathroom. He threw the dirty clothes to the laundry basket discarding his own dress shirt and boxers to the basket also. He was pretty sure Jisung had noticed him come in though he didn’t react to it. This was a rather normal occurrence between them, that they took a shower together. They liked to joke, that it was just to save water, but in reality, it was more about just wanting to be close to the other.

Jisung had noticed Minho come to the bathroom and he had secretly actually hoped for some company after the rough day. He would basically do anything to feel the other’s gentle hands massaging his scalp to help him relax. Luckily, his secret wishes had been answered without him voicing them out loud. A pair strong arms was wrapped around his thinner body making him place his hands on top of Minho’s. Jisung felt lips on his shoulder and leaned carefully to the older behind him feeling a smile tug at his lips.

“Hey cutie”, Minho’s whispered making the black-haired shiver. Would Minho’s voice ever stop from having this affect on him? Most likely not, not that he minded though it sometimes made it way too easy for the older to tease him.  
“Hello to you too, handsome”, he answered with a small laugh in his voice.  
“Could I be of some service for you?” Minho continued letting his hands wander a bit on Jisung’s wet skin.  
“Well… If you insist. I wouldn’t mind getting some help in washing myself after a rough day at work”, Jisung admitted straightening a bit, so that Minho would have the possibility to move without him falling because of not being supported by the older anymore.

Jisung saw Minho reach for the shampoo and squirt a proper amount of it on his hand before taking his hands to his hair. A small sigh escaped Jisung’s lips making him close his eyes. It felt like all the worries started to slowly fade from his mind while the relaxing feeling spread bringing fatigue with it. This is exactly why the younger had always loved showering with his beloved one, especially after a long day at work. Minho knew just how much pressure to add and how to make him relax with just a simple head massage.

Though Minho seemed to be massaging the shampoo in for a longer time than normally, it still felt too short for Jisung. But on the other hand, maybe it was better this way since they should really head to sleep as soon as they could. Minho guided the younger’s head gently under the stream of water and started combing his fingers through the dark strands to get all the shampoo off. He could feel Jisung relax and just enjoy of the moment, which was exactly what he had hoped for. After rinsing all the shampoo off, he pulled the younger gently away from the stream of water pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek while taking the conditioner bottle. He then spread a proper amount of it to Jisung’s hair before reaching for a sponge.  
“Do you want to do this on your own or should I take care of it also?” Minho asked showing the sponge to Jisung, who just shrugged.  
“If you don’t want to do it, I can take care of it, but I don’t mind you doing it either”, was the answer that he got nodding and pouring some of the bodywash to the sponge.  
“Let me spoil you then”, he grinned getting an approving hum from Jisung.

Minho started gently gliding the sponge on Jisung’s skin washing away all the dirt and remainders of the day’s stress. He had a small smile on his lips all the time just because of knowing, that even small simple things like these could have a big effect on the younger. Someone might call Jisung simple in that sense, but Minho liked him this way. It just made him easy to please, at least on most days.

Jisung let the older guide him back under the water flow, so that the conditioner and bodywash could be washed away. The gentle fingers first on his head and then around his body felt great. He knew that any other day things might have ended a bit differently, but now he was just too tired to even think about anything else than falling to their soft bed next to the person he loved.

Minho pulled the younger to a gentle kiss after finishing washing him.  
“Clean and ready for bed”, he whispered pressing one last kiss on his lips before patting Jisung on the butt gently as a signal for him to get out of the shower.  
“You sure, that you don’t want help from me, hyung?” he asked making Minho shake his head in denial.  
“Not tonight, sweetie. Just dry yourself and get ready to go to sleep. I’ll join you in bed in a few”, he promised. Jisung just nodded and then stepped out of the shower and took his towel wrapping it around his waist before heading back to the bedroom.

Minho washed himself quickly before following the younger. Though it took him only approximately five minutes to finish washing, Jisung had still managed to already get his pyjamas on and had slipped under the covers.  
“Jisung, honey, your hair is still wet, and you know you’ll regret it in the morning, if you don’t dry your hair properly”, Minho said gently a bit of amusement in his voice.  
“But I just want to sleep”, came a whiny answer, which made Jisung sound like a petulant child. Minho just rolled his eyes and sighed. He dried himself quickly and changed to his pyjamas before going to get the hairdryer. He plugged it in to the power plug closest to Jisung’s side of the bed.  
“Let hyung dry your hair then, please”, he asked knowing the younger for surely agree.

Jisung grumbled but rose to a sitting position anyways letting Minho have his way. He knew the older was correct but still after relaxing in the shower, all he wanted to do was fall asleep to get rid off at least part of the fatigue. He couldn’t stop his eyes from falling shut, when Minho started drying his hair, though the dryers noise kept him from falling asleep just yet. Without that the extra warmth would have for sure made him fall asleep in the middle of it all.

Luckily, it didn’t take too long and soon Jisung got a permission to crawl back under the blanket while Minho dried his own hair still. Jisung got cosy under the blanket trying not to fall asleep just yet since he wanted the older next to him before falling asleep. He knew that was the way they both slept the best, and to be honest, he didn’t want to fall asleep before getting his goodnight kisses. He was sucker for Minho’s kisses and was not afraid to show it whenever possible. All in all, he loved any kind of attention from his boyfriend, but especially after a rough day gentle kisses and strong arms around him were the best thing in the world.

Few minutes later Minho had taken the hair dryer back to its destined place and turned off all the lights before crawling next to Jisung under the blanket. He placed a gentle kiss to the Jisung’s lips planning to leave it just at that, but the younger had other plans. He pressed closer to the older keeping their lips moving gently against each other. Minho wrapped his hand securely around Jisung feeling him slot their legs together. They always slept wrapped in each other, or ended up that way during the night, if they even tried to sleep further apart.

The kiss was broken by Jisung’s yawn earning a small chuckle from Minho. Minho pressed still a few short kisses on Jisung’s lips before settling down completely. Maybe it was better to try to finally get some sleep.  
“Good night”, Jisung mumbled already drifting to sleep.  
“Good night, love”, Minho whispered pressing a gentle kiss on Jisung’s forehead. Jisung mumbled still something, that sounded like “I love you”, but he was too far on his way to dreamland make it sound completely coherent.  
“I love you too, my little quokka”, Minho whispered tightening his hold around the younger before letting the sleep take over him also.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, feel free to let me know in the comments or by leaving kudos~ In the future I might release more stories related to this AU, but not making any promises! Thank you for taking the time and reading this one shot~ ^^


End file.
